1. Field
This disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of information oriented societies, a demand for a display device for displaying an image may increase in various forms. The display device as described above may be mounted in various portable terminals. In accordance with a demand of a user that may want to conveniently carry the terminal, the terminal may be a wearable portable terminal.